


Share Your Address

by Shelbazoidz



Series: Time in a Tree [18]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 99 percent fluff, A little angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I love Ava's moms, Just too sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: Sara Lance knew from the moment she met Ava Sharpe they were going to be good friends. What she didn't know is what would become of that friendship.Just a small collection of events as Sara and Ava grow up with one another.





	Share Your Address

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop naming stories after Ben Platt songs but God damn that man has the key to my soul. Some of the age sections are shorter than others, but that’s just how this went my dudes. Do I have calculus homework? Yes! Did I work on this instead ...yup...enjoy peeps!

**4 years**

Sara wiggled in her carseat, sick of sitting in the same spot. Her Dad looked at her through the rearview with a soft smile. 

"Few more minutes sweetie and we'll be there." 

They finally arrived at the new house, it was a little bigger than the old one and had a nice backyard for the kids to play in. The pleasant neighborhood gave off an inviting feeling, as they pulled into the driveway. 

"Better than the city isn't it?" Her mom smiled as she picked up the restless child. Sara's eyes wandered over all the new sights. There were wild flowers that grew in the front yard, the butterflies fluttering near them caught her eye. She wiggled in her mother's arms until she was put down. As soon as her feet hit the ground she wandered closer to the insects fluttering in the breeze. 

"Hey neighbor!" A voice called from across the street. The woman walked up to her parents with a small figure trailing behind her. Sara ignored the boring small talk of the adults as she looked curiously at the girl standing behind her. 

"Ava why don't you say hi?" The woman asked the little girl. Ava hid further behind her mother.

"I'm sorry she's really shy. My wife and I are happy she finally has another kid her age on this block though."

"Sara is pretty outgoing, so maybe they'll make good friends." Her mom chuckled. Sara walked closer to the girl giving her a happy wave.

"Hi." Sara smiled. A few moments passed before Ava finally gave her a tentative wave. 

"Wanna go look at the butterflies?" Sara asked and Ava looked up at her mom. 

"Go on, its okay." The woman told Ava softly. 

Ava followed Sara closer to the large grove of wildflowers. She watched as Sara bent down and cupped something in her hands. 

"See?" She opened her hands showing Ava a small spider. Ava backed away slightly in fear, making Sara's brows pitch together. Didn't everyone think spiders were cool? She opened her hand and gently ushered the spider back onto the ground. Ava relaxed again, eyes looking at the monarch butterfly that floated near them. It did a small turn before fluttering to land on Sara's head. Ava let out a small chuckle at the sight then pointed to the top of Sara's head. Sara looked up seeing the butterfly's large wings moving languidly as it rested. She slowly lifted her small hand letting the butterfly walk onto it. Her eyes examined its beautiful wings as Ava walked closer to get a better view. 

"Here." She smiled, holding her hand out to her. Ava opened and closed her hands, debating on whether or not she wanted to take the insect. 

"It's okay." Sara give Ava a reassuring smile. With a confident nod, Ava let the butterfly walk onto her hand. A small smile appeared on her lips as the wings opened. 

"Pretty." She whispered. 

"Ava come on honey, we gotta go." Her mother's voice drifted over as the butterfly took to the skies again. She looked back over to Sara, thinking her blue eyes were just as interesting as the wings on the butterfly. 

"Bye." She spoke softly. 

"Bye!" Sara waved happily as she walked back to her house. 

* * *

  
  


**9 years**

“Come on, please!” Ava begged following close on her Mom’s heels as she cleaned up the house. 

“Go ask your Mother.” She said sweetly and Ava let out a sigh quickly running upstairs to her Mother’s office. 

“Ma!” She called as she burst into the office. 

“Yes honey?” Her mother said not looking away from the computer screen while she typed. 

“Can I stay at Sara’s house tonight?” 

“Don’t you have a softball game tomorrow?” She raised a brow. 

“Yeah but we’ll go to bed early I promise.” Ava pleaded. 

“Did you ask your mom?” 

“She told me to ask you!” She stomped her foot,frustrated. Her mom tried to hold in a laugh. They did have a bit of fun sending Ava in a “Ask your mother” loop sometimes. 

“Alright but be back at 8am, okay?” She smiled softly at the happy blonde. 

“I will!” She kissed her mother on the cheek before running out the room. Ava ran out the house, crossing the street to the Lance residence. She knocked on the door, rocking on her heels. Laurel opened it, looking down at her with a smile. 

“Did they say yes?” She asked leaning on the door frame. 

“Yup! I just have to be back in the morning.” Ava grinned. 

“Alright, you can go tell the other one.” Laurel moved out the way as Ava rushed past her. She made her way easily through the familiar house, running out the back door. 

“They said yes!” She shouted up to the tree house. Sara poked her head out with a bright smile. 

“Yay! Sleepover!” Sara yelled down as Ava started climbing up. 

“I just have to be back in the morning for my game.” She said as she plopped down next to her. 

"Lame." 

"Its not lame, it's fun." Ava frowned. 

"I'm just teasing, don't get all butthurt." She nudged her with her shoulder. “I think it’s really cool.” She smiled and Ava felt heat creep into her cheeks. 

“Thanks.” 

* * *

**13 years**

Sara sat on the dock angrily, staring out into the lake. The moon reflected off the surface as fireflies drifted through the air. Not even the beautiful sight could lift her spirits. She didn’t want to go to camp this year. She was thirteen years old for crying out loud! Her father had promised it was the last time she would have to go when he drove her up here. He wanted to try and give her a sense of normacily since he and her mother separated. Sara poked her foot into the water with a frown. 

“There you are.” The sound of Ava’s voice made her jump. Ava been looking for her for the past 20 minutes after she realized Sara was gone. 

“Hey.” Sara said softly looking out to the water again. 

“What are you doing?” Ava whispered harshly. 

“Nothing.”

“We could get in trouble if we get caught out here.”

“I don’t care. Maybe they’ll send me home.” She grumbled. Ava looked at her for a moment, finally noticing the faint tear marks that stained her face. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” She lied, not meeting her eyes. 

“No you’re not.” Ava sighed sitting next to her. They both sat in silence for a long while, the sounds of crickets chirping enveloping them.

“Is...is it about your parents?”She asked tentatively and Sara stiffened next to her. Ava heard about her parents arguments and had seen Sara’s mom packing up her things to move out a few weeks ago. 

“Maybe.” Sara’s lip trembled as she sniffled, rubbing at her eyes again. “It sucks.” 

“I’m sorry Sara. I don’t know if it helps but I’m here for you.” Ava put her hand on her shoulder reassuringly. 

“Thanks.” She looked over to her best friend with a watery smile. The beam of a flashlight caught the corner of her eye. “Shoot.” She cursed, grabbing Ava’s hand. They both took off in the direction of the cabins. A camp counselor doing their nightly checks rounded the corner as she pushed Ava behind a tree. They stood there holding their breath as they heard footsteps come closer. Tense seconds passed until the footsteps finally retreated. 

“That was close.” Sara whispered. 

“Yeah.” They both took that moment to realize Sara was pressing Ava into the trunk of the tree. She looked up into Ava’s gray eyes as they stood staring at each other. She cleared her throat taking a few steps back. “S-sorry.” 

“No sweat.” Ava said awkwardly. “We should get back.”

“Yes! We should.” Sara quickly started heading back to the cabin. Ava wasn’t sure because it was dark but it looked like Sara was blushing. She shrugged it off and followed behind her as they snuck back to their cabin.

* * *

**16 years**

“Lets go Sharpe!” Sara cheered from the bleachers. Ava gave her a smirk as she walked to the plate. She eyed the pitcher of the opposing team as she readied her bat. Letting out a slow breath she watched as the ball was released, hurling towards her. With a grunt she swung making contact with the ball launching it out past the back fence. The crowd cheered as she heard her home run be announced from the speakers. She jogged around the bases victoriously while her team jumped up and down in the dugout. They all piled around her slapping her helmet when she rounded home plate. 

“That was a good game.” Sara said as they walked leisurely around waiting for Ava's mom to pick them up.

“Yeah it was! I haven’t hit a home run in a while.” She grinned. God Sara loved that smile, it always made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach.

“It was awesome.” Sara smiled back and Ava bumped her shoulder. 

“Thanks.” 

“Ew you’re covered in dirt don’t touch me!” Sara chuckled looking at Ava’s dirty uniform. 

“Aww but you love me.” Ava said coming closer. 

“I do but not when you’re all gross.” She let out another laugh as Ava tried to hug her. Their playful fight was interrupted by a voice. 

“Get a room.” Ava heard the kid say as he walked past. She turned seeing it was a guy from her biology class. Finn something, she couldn’t remember his last name. 

“Screw off.” She said to him as she and Sara turned to leave. Finn always seemed to like starting trouble and she wanted to get out of there before he got the chance. Of course nothing was ever easy. 

“Fuck you, dyke.” He yelled back. 

Everything seemed to stop in that moment. 

“What did you say?” Ava whirled around. 

“I said fuck you dyke.” He said again and his friend laughed. Before Ava couldnt even respond she saw Sara rush at him. Her fist connecting with his nose, Ava winced slightly as he fell to the ground with a thud. So much for not starting trouble. 

“Say it again and I’ll knock your teeth out next!” Sara seethed over the boy. He cradled his nose as blood trickled through his fingers. 

“You crazy bitch!” He whined. 

“You haven’t seen crazy.” She growled. 

“Sara Lance!” A teacher called from a distance after seeing the commotion. 

“Aw shit…” Sara rolled her eyes. 

“What is going on here?” He yelled as he came over to the group. 

“She punched me for no reason!” Finn yelled, his friend agreeing. 

“She had a good reason!” Ava shot a glare at the two. 

“We’ll figure this out. Inside. Go.” The teacher pointed to the school. Finn scraped himself off the ground with a groan. Sara glared at him turning on her heel to march into the school, Ava following behind her. 

“You’re lucky you only got suspended a week, Sara.” Ava’s mother had been yelling the whole way home as Ava sat in the passenger seat staring out the window. Sara sat in the back looking worriedly at her. 

“It’s not even broken and he deserved it.” Sara mumbled. 

“What could he have possibly said?” She looked at her as they were stopped at a light. Sara looked at Ava again and back to her mother before she responded. 

“He called Ava a dyke.” She finally said and Ava sunk deeper into the seat. Her mother’s eyes went wide as she turned to look at her daughter. 

“He what?” She gasped. Neither of the teens spoke again and she let out a sigh. “I should go back and give that kid a piece of my mind.” She gripped the steering wheel not wanting her anger to get the best of her, she took a few calming breaths. “Is that why you’ve been so quiet Ava?” 

Ava just nodded and continued staring out the window. 

“I’m sorry sweetie. People...people can say some really mean things. And it hurts. Trust me people had not always given me and your mother kind words. But you have folks that care about you and will defend you, isn’t that right Sara?” She looked at her through the rearview. 

“Damn right.” Sara nodded. 

“Don’t push it.” She warned playfully and Sara laughed. A small smile appeared on Ava’s lips.

“But let’s try to not break anymore noses shall we?” Her mom asked as they pulled into their driveway. She looked at Ava, she hadn’t said a word since they got in the car. She knew they would probably have to talk more later.

“I told you it's not broken.” Sara said as she got out the car. 

“I’m going to go talk to your father, Sara. Try to see if he won't be so hard on you.” 

Sara looked at Ava’s face one more time with a worried frown before following Mrs.Sharpe back to her house. 

Her father was angry. Not as upset after she and Mrs. Sharpe explained what happened. Sara was still grounded but not for nearly as long as she thought she would be. She hadn’t heard from Ava all night she thought, gazing out her window towards her house. Ava’s bedroom light was still on. It was just past 11pm when she decided to sneak over. Slowly she opened her bedroom door, looking around. Her father’s snoring was loud and clear as she descended the stairs. Her heart leapt into her throat when the front door opened. Laurel let out a yelp when she saw Sara standing there. They both stood in silence for a moment each listening for any sounds of their father stirring. Once they realized he was still sound asleep Laurel looked back over to her sister. 

“What are you doing?” She whispered harshly. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Sara folded her arms raising a brow. 

“Mind your business.” 

“I won’t say anything to Dad if you won’t.” She offered and Laurel eyed her. 

“Where are you going?” Her big sister instincts still worried about Sara even when she was being a little shit. 

“I’m just going to Ava’s. I’ll be back in a bit, don’t worry.” 

“Fine, you better be. Cuz Dad will kill us both if you’re not.” 

“Yeah yeah.” She waved her off as she started out the door. 

“Wait.” Laurel called behind her. 

“What?” She asked slightly irritated, the longer they talked the more chance they had of their dad hearing them. 

“You did good, standing up for Ava. I shouldn’t applaud violence but that kid will live another day and maybe not be such an asshole.” Laurel patted her shoulder and all irritation dissipated from Sara instantly. 

“I was just being a good friend.” Sara shrugged, looking towards Ava’s house. 

“Hmm...friend?” Laurel said with a smirk. 

“Why’d you say it like that?” 

“No reason. Now get out of here before we get caught.” She urged Sara out the door quickly. 

  
  


Ava’s room was right across from an old birch tree that Sara had figured out how to climb 

years ago. She made her way up the tree easily before tapping on Ava’s window. Ava jumped at the sound, looking up from her book.

“Sara what are you doing?” She whispered. 

“I wanted to check on you.” Sara said as she climbed through her window. 

“You could have texted.” Ava shook her head with a slight smile as she sat back down on her bed. 

“I was worried. You looked really sad after...you know. Finn is a dick.” Sara glared, remembering the incident. 

“He is.” Ava sighed, falling backwards onto her sheets. “You think I’ll have to put up with people like him forever if…” She paused.

“If what?” Sara scooted closer. 

“If I’m...I’m.” The rest of the sentence seemed stuck in her throat. 

“What?” Sara asked, cocking her head to the side. She watched Ava struggle with the words before she finally spoke. 

“If I’m gay.” Her heartbeat picked up as she spoke. She’d never said this out loud to anyone before. 

“Oh...Oh!” Sara said a bit too loud and Ava shushed her. “Are you?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” Ava said softly. 

“We’ll that’s okay. Hell your Moms are gay.” She chuckled. 

“I know! It shouldn’t even be a big deal.” Ava groaned into her hands. 

“But it's still your journey, so it’s a big deal to you. So congrats. Thanks for telling me.” Sara smiled down at her.

“It feels good to say.” Ava removed her hands looking back up at her. 

“Can I tell you something?” Sara asked. 

“Go for it.” 

“I think I like girls too...and guys.” She nodded resolutely. 

“So you’re bi then?” 

“Yep. I almost made out with Nyssa behind the bleachers freshman year.” 

“Freshman year?” Ava shot back up, her eyes wide. 

“I was freaking out and it didn’t happen so I figured it wasn’t worth sharing.” 

“That’s totally worth sharing!” 

“Ava?” Her other Mom’s voice called as the door opened. “Who are you talking to sweetie?” 

“N-no one. This book, it's just really intense.” Ava gave her mom a nervous smile. 

“Okay, don’t stay up all night you have school tomorrow.” 

“I won’t. I promise.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too Mom.” The door slid shut and Sara poked her head up from where she had rolled onto the floor. 

“That was close.” She smiled up at Ava. 

“It was.” She chuckled. “Thanks for coming to talk to me. I needed that. Sorry I flipped about Nyessa.” Ava smiled at her. 

“No problem, it's okay.” Sara looked at her. There was that feeling again she thought as her eyes wandered to those familiar grey ones. They were staring at each other, this seemed to be happening way too often nowadays. She saw Ava’s eyes dart down to her lips, not really sure what to do. Sara took a chance leaning forward. Her heart thundered in her ears as her lips met Ava’s in a chaste kiss. Their eyes fluttered back open, both letting out a nervous chuckle. 

“That was...good.” Sara said with an awkward smile. 

“Yeah, it was.” Ava nodded. 

* * *

**18 years**

“This is hideous.” Ava grumbled as she looked at the dress in the mirror.

“What no! Its great.” Sara barely held in her laugh as Ava huffed going back into the dressing room. “I’m sorry! Come back!” Sara laughed. 

“I hate dress shopping! Do we even have to go?” Ava groaned as she tossed the other dress in the corner of the room. 

“Yes we do! Its prom! We can’t miss it! Just try on the last one.” Sara called back. She listened to Ava shuffle around as she put on the other dress and then silence. “Aves? You okay in there?” She asked. 

“I love it.” Ava replied in awe. 

“Let me see!” Sara bounced up and down. 

“Nope.” She could hear the mischief in her voice. 

“What? Come on!” Sara whined. 

“You’ll see how it looks on when we go to prom.” Ava laughed. 

“That’s just cruel.” Sara folded her arms. Ava came back out with a smile on her face, looking around before giving Sara a kiss on her cheek. She stared at Ava with a dumb smile on her face in response. 

“Let go find shoes.” Ava took her hand, leading a dumbfounded Sara to the shoe section. 

  
  


Sara stood in the driveway as her father and Laurel took a million pictures of her. She modeled for them as her father threw playful instructions. Her scarlet colored dress hung off her shoulders, the flowy fabric moved as she turned. Eventually they made their way next door so she could pick up Ava. 

“Oh my god you look so beautiful!” 

“Thank you, Mrs.Lance.” Sara grinned. The sound of footfalls coming down the stairs had her turning. Sara had been rendered speechless a few times in her life and she was pretty sure this was one of those moments. Ava descended the stairs in a mesmerizing royal blue dress. The fabric flowed over her body, with a slit on the side that revealed a smooth leg with matching heels. Sara was pretty sure her brain fried from the sight. 

“You...you look.” Her mind searched for the right words but none could seem to encapsulate how this dress made Ava look. “You look stunning.” 

“Thank you.” Ava blushed. “You look really amazing too.” 

“Thanks.” Sara could feel herself flush. 

“Wow they got it bad.” Ava’s mom whispered to her wife. 

“I know. You think we were this bad?” 

“Probably.” She chuckled. “Okay come on ladies, we need pictures.” She ushered the two teens outside. They awkwardly stood next to one another as they took pictures. Even when they were urged to get closer. 

“I’m pretty sure we’re good with the pictures Mom.” Ava finally said after a few minutes. 

“Alright alright. You two have fun.” Ava parents pulled her into a hug. 

The two drove to the venue with happy smiles as the awkwardness of taking pictures together dissipated. Sara sang along to the music playing from the speakers the whole way. They were greeted by their friends inside with a flurry of compliments. The night started out with the usual, quick speech from a few students before dinner that finally gave way to dancing. Sara and Ava danced happily to the music with their friends both giving up on the heels to dance barefoot. The music changed to something slower and couples gathered on the floor to dance. 

“You want to?” Sara asked and Ava debated for a moment. Slow dancing with Sara in the comfort of her own room was way different than in public. 

“I’d love to.” She said with a grin taking Sara’s hand. She gripped Sara’s hips as they swayed to the music, Sara resting her head on her shoulder. 

“This is great.” She heard Sara whisper. 

“It really is. I love you.” Ava said softly. 

“I love you too.” 

As the night wound down the two decided to skip whatever underage drunken nonsense their friends were going to get into. They decided instead to go to their favorite ice cream place and share a dessert. Their friends jokingly booed at them as they left but they were the happiest they could be as they laughed with one another. 

“My dad is working late and Laurel is back at school if you want to come over.” Sara suggested shyly as they pulled into her driveway. 

“Sure yeah. I’d like that.” Ava tuckled a piece of hair behind her ear as she walked with Sara into her house. That same awkwardness that seemed to be happening more often appeared again as they stood in Sara’s room. She’d taken her hair down and Ava watched with enraptured eyes as she shook it out. 

“What?” Sara asked when she caught Ava’s eye. 

“You’re just...really pretty.” She said dumbly and Sara smiled back at her walking closer. 

“So are you.” She paused in front of her. Ava slowly reached out her hand tentatively grabbing Sara’s waist, pulling her closer. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she slowly leaned down, brushing their lips together. Sara pushed up on her feet finally meeting their lips together. Her arms snaked around Ava’s neck as she pulled them closer together. She let out a surprised noise when she felt Ava’s tongue swipe at her bottom lip. Her lips parted and a moan escaped her as Ava’s tongue slipped into her mouth. This was very new and neither one of them knew what the hell they were doing but they both relished in the closeness. Sara backed Ava up until they both fell into her bed, a few giggles escaping them. They both worked their way out of their constricting dresses until they were down to their underwear. The sight of Sara hovering above her clad only in a strapless black bra made Ava almost pass out. There lips met again in a heated kiss and Sara’s hands trailed over her body. They moved lower until her thumb teased the hem of Ava’s panties. 

“Wait.” Ava gasped at the feeling. 

“You okay?” She asked breathless. 

“Yeah I just..” She hesitated. 

“What’s wrong?”

"I don’t think I’m ready for...that.” She said shyly. “I-I’m sorry, you invited me over and now I'm backing out its ju-"

"Ava." Sara shushed her before Ava could stress herself out. "Its okay. You don't have to explain, I understand." She said soothingly before kissing her cheek. Sara moved to get off but Ava stopped her. 

"Can we… can we just stick to this?" She asked pushing up to kiss Sara again. Her thumb rubbed over her cheek and Sara melted into the touch. 

"Absolutely, babe." She smiled softly.

“I like that.” Ava grinned at the nickname before pulling Sara back down. 

* * *

**20 Years**

Study sessions had become a regular Wednesday night occurrence for Ava and Sara's growing group of friends. They all usually met up in the study lounge to try and force one another to mull through homework or other projects that were due. It usually was productive. Usually. Some nights like tonight things got a little out of hand. Ray had brought down Mario Kart as a morale boost but things quickly got heated. 

“Charlie if you use that blue shell I will end you.” Ava warned. 

“Too late.” Charlie laughed as she launched the shell onto the track.

“You are dead to me!” Ava yelled glaring at her, only making Charlie laugh harder. 

“We’re supposed to be destressing not killing each other.” Nate commented before letting out a curse as he swerved on a banana. 

“You’re just mad cuz you’re losing.” Zari laughed. 

“I’m not!” 

Sara sat in between Ava’s legs her back resting on the couch as she watched the match, chuckling at the banter between the four. 

“This was a good idea.” She said looking over to Ray. 

“Thank you. I figured we needed it.” He grinned. 

“I’m gonna go grab something to drink, you want anything?” Sara asked as she stood. 

“Mountain dew! A kit kat! Oreos!” The group answered with various request. 

“I was asking my girlfriend not you bums.” She rolled her eyes, knowing she’d buy them what they wanted anyway. 

“I like the sound of oreos.” Ava smiled at her. 

“I’ll come with.” Nora chimed in standing to walk with Sara to the convenience store in their dorm. She was the newest addition to their group of friends they’d accumulated over the past two years. 

“So how long have you and Ava been together?” She asked as Sara held open the door for her. 

“Umm...I don’t really know. We never really had a set date to when we started going out.” 

“How’d that end up happening.” Nora chuckled.

“We’ve known each other since we were really little and I guess I didn’t know I had a crush on her till I was in middle school. But we kinda just...happened in highschool.” She said as she gathered the items her friends requested. 

“That is some teen romance novel shit and it’s really cute.” Nora smiled and Sara ducked her head shyly. She’d never really thought about when or how her and Ava ended up together it kind of all just played out as they got older. It was obvious to everyone around them when they were younger, but not to them. 

“Here I’ll pay for half.” Nora said taking some of the items from Sara’s hands.

“Thanks.” She nodded with a smile. They returned with the snacks much to everyone’s delight. Sara settled back in her spot in front of Ava as she occasionally fed her oreos so Ava didn’t have to put down the controller. She was adamant that she was going to beat Charlie in this round. 

The group played until the night grew late and they all decided to call it quits. 

  
  


Sara flopped onto her bed with a groan. Game night had been a good break but the threat of finals was creeping closer and she could feel her stress levels rising. 

“You good over there?” Ava asked as she did her nightly routine. 

“Yeah just stressed.” 

“It’ll be okay. We’ll get up tomorrow and do something relaxing.” 

“I don’t need relaxation I need to figure out how to get an eighty percent on this final if I’m going to pass this class with a decent grade.” She’d been struggling with this math class all semester, no matter how many tutors she saw. 

“Sara look at me.” Ava said softly as she sat next to her. Sara let out a groan. “Come on.” Her words finally had Sara uncovering her eyes to look up at her. 

“You’ve got this. You’ve been studying your ass off for weeks. You can take a break for a day so you don’t burn yourself out.” 

“I guess you’re right.” Sara let out a sigh. 

“Aren’t I always?” She smiled as she leaned down for a kiss. It was meant to be quick but she could never resist taking her time with Sara whenever she got the chance. She felt hands push into her hair as she crawled on top of her. 

“Is this okay?” Sara asked, her breath coming in short pants.

“Yes yes it is.” Ava said as she tossed her shirt to the other side of the room before claiming Sara’s lips again. Their kisses quickly grew sloppy as they both rushed to get the remaining clothes off each other. This was not how they expected the night to go but neither had any complaints as they finally felt their naked skin come in contact. Sara let out a moan when Ava shifted her hips forward. Ava’s heart skipped a beat at the sound and she repeated the action feeling Sara’s leg hook over her waist. They moved together, Ava grunted when she felt Sara’s nails scratch down her back. 

“S-sorry.” Sara gasped.

“It’s fine, don’t stop.” Ava smirked down at her and Sara’s eyes darkened as she crushed their lips together again. She broke the kiss with a sharp intake of breath as she came. Ava kissed the tense muscles of her neck while she took in some deep breaths. She felt Sara’s hand slip between them, her fingers finding their way to her center. Ava shuddered above her as they started making tight circles around her. Within minutes she felt herself falling, she gripped the sheets as a barely contained moan crossed her lips. Her arms wobbled before she collapsed on top of Sara. She felt warm hands running up and down her back as Sara kissed her temple. 

“I should be stressed out more often.” Sara giggled and Ava huffed out a laugh. 

“Shut up.” She laughed before turning her head to kiss her again. 

* * *

**22 years**

They sat curled up on the couch with one another enjoying the evening. Tonight was their weekly night of catching up on shows that both liked to watch. Juggling work and school was always difficult but these lazy nights in their apartment made everything less stressful. Sara wordlessly pointed at the bag of chips closer to Ava, Ava passing it to her with neither of their eyes leaving the screen. She crunched on one of the chips, letting out a sudden yelp of pain. Ava jumped at the noise looking at her with concern. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked. 

“Tooth pain.” Sara held her hand on her cheek as the pain in her tooth throbbed. 

“You were supposed to get your wisdom teeth out like a year ago!” 

“I know I know. I just hate the dentist.” She dragged out the word hate dramatically. 

“It’s only going to get worse the longer you put it off.” Ava said and Sara just groaned. “Come on babe, you need to go.” 

“I don’t want to.” Sara knew she sounded like a child but she didn’t care. 

“I’ll go with you and it’ll be fine.” Ava pleaded. She watched Sara’s face flip through different expressions of frustration until she let out a long sigh. 

“Fine. I’ll go.” She winced as the tooth throbbed again.

“We’ll call around tomorrow and see who has an appointment open soon.” Ava looked at her sadly, not liking seeing her in pain. They both had a rather sleepless night as Sara tossed and turned from the ache in her tooth. Ava luckily found a dentist that would be able to squeeze Sara in the next day since she was in so much pain. 

“What cha watching?” Ava asked as she slid into bed the next night. 

“Wisdom teeth removal.” Sara said nonchalantly. Ava peeked at her screen seeing a bloodied tooth being excavated from someone’s gums. 

“Oh my god that’s gross Sara!” 

“What? I wanna know how it works.” She defended. 

“Doesn’t make it any less gross.” No matter how gross she thought it was Ava couldn’t seem to look away from the screen as she watched in disgusted fascination. 

Despite the pain she was in Sara whined the entire 30 minute drive to the dentist office .

“Get out the car.” Ava sighed as Sara sat unmoving in the passenger seat. 

“I will.” Sara chewed her lip still not moving. 

“I’ll carry you in there if I have to.” 

“I’m coming, okay?” Sara grumbled getting out the car. They walked into the office Sara heading to the front desk to fill out her information. The woman at the front desk was bubbly, talking with the two excidily. Sara asked tentatively if Ava was allowed back with her before the procedure and sighed when she told her she couldn’t. 

“I’ll be right here. You’ll be sleeping in like 20 minutes.” Ava said as the sat in the waiting room. 

“I guess.” Sara scrolled through her phone nervously as they waited. She was eventually called back and Ava flipped through a book while she waited. The novel nearly was coming to an end when she heard Sara’s voice. She hopped up coming over to her delirious girlfriend. 

“Hey babe.” As soon as she was close enough Sara leaned into her. 

“Hi.” Sara gave her a lazy smile with heavy lidded eyes. “Do I sound weird.” 

“Just a little.” Ava held in a laugh. The gauze in Sara’s mouth made her talk differently, her cheeks seemed to be a bit swollen from the procedure. Ava listened dutifully as the technician told her some of the aftercare. Sara wobbled to the car with a lot of help from Ava, eventually ending barely upright in the front seat. 

“Let’s go get ice cream.” Sara’s eyes were closed as she spoke but she had a small grin on her face. 

“No you need to go home and rest.” Ava said gently, clicking Sara’s seat belt into place.

“My home? Or your home?” 

“Our home.” Ava chuckled. 

“Oh my god I live with you? Holy shit.” By the time she pulled out the parking spot Sara was asleep. Ava drove with the radio playing some soft music. 

“Okay but like, we should go get ice cream.” Sara popped back awake and Ava laughed again. 

“Go back to sleep babe.” 

“I’ll settle for a dog if I can’t get ice cream.” Sara’s head lulled to the side.

“We’re not getting a dog.” 

“We’ll adopt a few and it’ll be great.” 

“Sara...you had a goldfish and it died in a week.” Ava shook her head.

“Awww not Gary.” Sara’s eyes welled with tears, remembering the goldfish. 

“Oh boy okay, don’t cry. Just close your eyes and we’ll be home in no time. ” Ava tried to comfort her without laughing. Sara wiped away her tears, head falling back against the seat. She moved her jaw a bit annoyed expression crossing her face.

“There’s something in my mouth, I gotta get it.” Sara reached her hand up planning to poke at the gauze but Ava took her hand placing it back in her lap. 

“No no don’t touch that. You need to keep it in for another 25 minutes at least.” Sara thumped her head on the back of the seat at Ava’s words. “If you’re good, maybe you can have some ice cream later today.” 

“Yay.” Sara said softly, drifting back off to sleep till they arrived back at their apartment.

* * *

**25 years**

Of course it was raining today, Ava thought as they pulled into a spot. The rain tapped on the glass as people around the airport went about their day. Sara gripped the steering wheel trying to fight off tears as she looked out the front window. 

“Well here we are.” She sighed out. 

“Yup.” Ava nodded, her own tears prickling at her eyes. She’d accepted a job offer across the country. It’d been a hard decision but they both decided they shouldn’t put Ava’s career on hold just so they could stay close. They could manage long distance, how hard could it be? They’d thrown Ava a going away party last weekend. All their friends were there laughing and telling stories. Saying goodbye had seemed so easy then but now it felt like someone was ripping her heart out. 

“You’re gonna call me when you land right?” Sara sniffled as she lifted Ava’s suitcase out of the trunk. 

“You know I will.” They stood in silence neither wanting to move. Ava took a step forward, pulling her into a tight embrace. “I’m gonna miss you so much.” She whispered as a sob shuddered through Sara. 

“I love you.” Sara clung to her as if her life depended on it. 

“I love you too.” She pulled back slightly, wiping away some of Sara’s tears with her thumbs. “It’s gonna be okay baby. We’ll make it work.”

“I know we will. This just...sucks.” She pulled Ava in for a long kiss, trying the memorize the feeling. Eventually the time came for Ava to leave and they both cried a bit more before sharing one final kiss. Sara waved to her as she watched the love of her life disappear into the crowd of travellers. She got back into her car just as another sob escaped her lips, thumping her head down onto the steering wheel. 

The apartment felt empty as she locked the front door behind herself. She threw her bag onto the nearest chair as she lay on the couch, tossing an arm over her face. Her phone buzzed and she felt around blindly for the device. 

_ “I cried all through TSA and looked insane lol”  _ Ava’s text made her chuckle. 

_ “I went to starbucks and the guy gave me a half off drink because I guess I looked like absolute garbage.”  _ She shook her head with a soft smile as she texted back. 

_ "We're a mess" _

_ "But I love our mess" _

Long distance turned out to be pretty challenging at times. They missed being able to fall asleep together, share lazy mornings, or even getting irritated with one another over whose turn it was to do the dishes. Not to mention that getting into arguments was already awful but having them while on opposite sides of the country was torture. Even through it all they always made up, one of them eventually caving and calling back when they both calmed down. This distance also made them get pretty creative with their love life. Something Ava was surprised she was good at. Hearing Sara calling out her name always sent a rush through her. While she did love that, she loved falling asleep with her on the phone the most. It made everything feel right as she looked at Sara on the screen while she drifted off. Those moments she knew she wanted to share with her forever.   
  


* * *

**27 years**

Sara reluctantly sat in the passenger seat while Zari tapped on the wheel of the car to the music playing. She’d been mopping the past few days because her and Ava hadn’t talked. Ava apologized every chance they had a few moments to talk, her job had gotten hectic and she felt awful for not being able to talk as much as they usually do. Sara understood completely and didn’t want her to feel bad even if she was missing her dearly. Ava was supposed to be coming back home in a month so she did have that to look forward to. She’d taken to moping around and Zari finally showed up at her house demanding she go outside. Sara put up a hard fight but Zari eventually talked her into leaving. She looked out the window as the car halted. 

"A museum." Sara looked to the old building.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Get your ass out." Zari said as she hopped out of the car.. 

"Ya know when you said you wanted to hang out this isn't what I pictured." 

"Oh my god stop complaining." She said as she pulled Sara toward the building.

“Why? It’s fun.” She smirked and Zari rolled her eyes. 

They started wandering the expansive building and Sara had to admit she was having a bit of fun. The natural science museum was pretty cool. There were hundreds of taxidermied animals on display, each fascinating in their own way. They'd just made there way into a room filled with different species of butterflies when Zari left to hunt down the bathroom. Sara looked at each specimen closely. Pausing to look at a monarch butterfly. 

"Hey there." A familiar voice said softly. Sara froze. She had to be hearing things. Slowly she turned around finding Ava standing behind her, holding a small bouquet of wildflowers.

"A-Ava?" She couldn't believe her eyes. Her body moved on it's own as she tackled her girlfriend. Ava laughed as she caught her, lifting Sara off the ground. "I thought you weren't coming back till next month?" She pulled back just enough to meet her eyes. 

"I may have lied." Ava said shyly. "But I wanted to surprise you."

"You succeeded." Sara grinned before pulling Ava down for a deep kiss. “I missed you so much.” She pulled Ava in for another tight hug trying to keep her tears at bay. God this woman made her so mushy she thought. 

“I missed you too. I do have another surprise though.” She whispered and Sara could hear the hesitation in her voice. 

"What is it?" 

"Well… these last two years we've been apart have been really hard. And it made me realize how much I treasure every moment I have with you. I love you Sara, you're my best friend. And…" She lowered down onto one knee. Sara's hand flew to her mouth in surprise.

"I wanted to ask if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife." She pulled a small box out her back pocket, opening it to reveal a beautiful ring. She gazed into those beautiful blue eyes as she waited for an answer. 

"Yes. Yes yes!" Sara repeated as Ava stood back up with a thousand watt smile. She slipped the ring onto her finger before dipping her into a kiss. The sound of a few cheers had Sara pulling back to see their friends excitedly standing a few feet away.

"You all were in on this?" She chuckled.

"Yep." Zari nodded. 

"Congratulations guys!" Nate beamed as the group came over. Ray had a few happy tears in his eyes as Nora rubbed his back comfortingly. 

* * *

**32 years**

“Why do we have so much stuff.” Ava groaned as they set down the last box in the house.

“You and Ikea is why we have so much stuff.” Sara teased. 

“Hey! Our house is going to be cozy and well decorated! You hear me.” 

“I hear you I hear you.” Sara rolled her eyes, giving her wife a kiss on the cheek. 

“Mama! Look what I caught!” A small voice called from outside. 

“Oh what did you catch?’ Sara smiled as she squatted down to see his cupped hands. He slowly opened his fingers revealing a beetle. 

“Its cool right?” He beamed. 

“Very cool! But make sure you put it back where you found it okay?” 

“Okay!” He grinned before running into the backyard again.” 

“Why did you teach him to catch bugs.” Ava sighed as she watched their son run around outside. 

“Because they’re cool. And he shouldn’t be afraid of them, unlike some people.” Sara poked her in the ribs making a laugh bubble out of Ava.

“Don’t.” Ava warned when she saw that mysterious twinkle in Sara’s eyes. She let out another noise as Sara’s fingers tickled her sides. She dodged the next onslaught, running out the back door from her wife. 

“Get Mommy!” She heard Sara yell and looked behind her seeing the pair chasing her. The fight ended with Ava in the grassed being held down by Sara while tiny hands tickled at her sides. 

They eventually started the task of unpacking, making a large dent in the amount of boxes that littered the place. Their son was ecstatic when they told him they were having pizza for dinner. He ran around the house for a solid two minutes yelling pizza. After dinner he passed out on the couch in between his moms, as they watched a movie. Sara carried him to his bed room before she and Ava settled in for the night. 

“Our own house huh?” Ava said as she nuzzled into Sara’s side. 

“Yup, kinda crazy right?” 

“It’s perfect.” 

“You’re perfect.” Sara grinned at her. 

“That’s really gay.” Ava teased playfully. 

“Duh.” Sara said before kissing her. The two fell asleep quickly, both drained from the move. 

A light knock on their door had Sara grumbling in her sleep, nudging Ava with her foot. 

“Come in Jackson.” Ava’s sleep laced voice called. They listened to the door creak open as he padded over to them. 

“My room is weird.” He said softly. 

“Is it weird or is it just new?” Ava asked as she rolled over to face him. He chewed on his lip as he thought about his answer. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Alright come on.” She opened the covers and he quickly crawled under then to lay between the two. He settled between them as Sara draped her arm over them both in her sleep. With a slight smile at the sight Ava drifted back to her dreams. Though they couldn’t even compare to the one she was living. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to keep the sin to a minimum for once but alas I think I failed. But fuck it it’s my birthday tomorrow! Woo! I’m old! My friends are in charge of my drinks when we go out tomorrow so everyone pray for my liver.
> 
> Edit: I also became an Aunt within the hour after I posted this soo HOLY SHIT?¡¿


End file.
